


Coda s15e05: Finally Happy

by Angelababy190



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is allowed to be happy, Coda, Dean's a softy, Destiel - Freeform, Episode Fix-it, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel (Supernatural), I like my ending better, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, Some angst, human cas, this was suppoed to be a coda and it turned into destiel, why does this always happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelababy190/pseuds/Angelababy190
Summary: Sam and Dean struggle after realizing Chuck wants to toy with them, so they do what they do best: hunt. Dean struggles with Castiel leaving, and tries to cope with dreams of his angel and loneliness. Castiel comes back, but it isn't what Dean expected, can they work through their problems?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 42





	Coda s15e05: Finally Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Coda of Sam and Dean talking about how to handle the situation with Chuck. Somehow, and I'm not pointing and fingers here but it was definitely you *points fingers at myself* it turned into a giant Destiel smut fest. I don't even know what happened. The power of destiel compels me. 
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy! Kudos and comments appreciated!!! :)
> 
> p.s. I refuse to use an extra s in the shortened version of Castiel's name. I don't care if it's canon. Fight me.

“How are we supposed to fight God, Sam?” Dean demanded of his brother, knowing that neither of them had the answer. Unfair was this cruel life that they had been destined for. From childhood, nothing but heartache and disaster plagued the Winchesters, and it was taking its toll on them. Dean looked over at his brother, he saw the bags getting darker and deeper under his honey eyes, could feel the tension coiled up in his shoulders from years of carrying the weight of the world on them. They were both just so… exhausted. Without another word, Dean stood and walked away, venturing down the hallways of the bunker toward his bedroom hidden within. He wasn’t sure just how much more either of them could take, and knowing Chuck, it was probably going to be a more ridiculous and dramatic road ahead of them. Why can’t he just leave us the fuck alone? Dean wondered internally, turning the door handle and kicking his boots off. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the flask from the pocket of his shirt, taking a long pull as the whiskey inside burned it’s way down. He just doesn’t know what to do anymore. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Dean glanced over at the alarm clock on his nightstand, groaned when he saw the ungodly hour and rolled over. He thought about all of the prayers he had uttered in the past, begging Chuck to intervene and bring Cas back one more time, asking why it was them that were the chosen ones for the apocalypse, all of which went unanswered. How silly he had been praying to a God who had planned for all of Dean’s suffering. They were created as pawns in Chucks twisted game, characters in a story, all of their thoughts and actions premeditated from a mastermind behind the curtain. Anger surged through the eldest Winchester, because no matter what they did, no matter what they tried, they couldn’t get free from underneath Chuck’s stupid little thumb. They hunted, ate, drank, lather, rinse and repeat. Day after day. What else could they do? Chuck had some grand ending he was planning for them, they had no way to defeat him, so they did what they had always done, hunted. Five weeks ago, it was a vampire, then it had been a werewolf that turned into Lilith playing games with them. Then a simple salt and burn out in Iowa, that turned into a zombie thing. It’s what they did, it’s what they were literally created for. So, they embraced that side of their pre-destined path. 

Dean decided the best thing to do right now is to go back to sleep, they were leaving for another hunt in the morning, and he just had a bad feeling about this one. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Weeks had passed again, waiting for Chuck to make his move. The brothers had continued to hunt, but Sam was getting worried. It had been quite some time since they had heard from Castiel, Sam not even knowing he had left until Dean mentioned it a few days later. He’d called, text, and even put out a BP with hunters across the states, hoping something would come up. Sam worried about Cas, especially when he went out on his own. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Castiel was incapable of taking care of himself, hell he was a literal angel and didn’t have any human needs like food or water. Sam just thought that they all worked better together as a unit rather than separately. 

Sam looked up from the notes he was taking, preparing for this weeks hunt. Since the showdown with Lilith, the brothers had just been working cases, that’s it. They worked, hoping to at least achieve some sense of normalcy until the inevitable demise Chuck was off planning for them. Deciding it was time to go, Sam tried to wake up his older brother from his nap.

“Hey, Earth to Dean.” Sam threw a pillow at his brother from across the motel room, Dean could sleep just about anywhere, a skill that both brother’s had to pick up as hunters, but for Dean it was always just a little bit easier sam thought. 

Dean blinked and sat up slowly, scrubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, “What?”

“Dude, we really need to get going, the coroner’s office closed about two hours ago, everyone should have gone home by now.” Sam explained to his grogey older brother. “We want to wait until right after dark so we don’t get caught by the security cameras but if we wait too long we won’t have time to track down the Demon.” 

“Alright, alright. Just give me a minute.” Dean tried to let his brain catch up with the world outside of his head. He had had another dream about Castiel, like he always does it seems. Only this time it was more of a memory, but from the outside looking in. Dean was a wreck when Cas died, and he knew that. Now that Castiel had left of his own accord, Dean was spiraling again. Not that he would ever tell his little brother about the inner turmoil that’s been causing Dean’s heart to catch in his throat every time he sees a beige trenchcoat. Dean often wakes up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and tears, begging his best friend to wake up. Yet in every single dream, just like in reality, he never does. Out of all of the shit that Dean had endured, being tortured in Hell, trying to live up to expectations set by an abusive father that he could never reach and so much more, the pain that Dean felt after losing Castiel was much worse that any of that. 

It had been a couple of months now since the two best friends had parted ways, or rather since Dean had driven Cas away by being a dick. He saw that now, and every attempt to apologize had been thwarted by the fact that Castiel’s phone was turned off. They all went through a lot, but they always went through it together, because that’s what families do. They stick together, and when Castiel had left, not only had that family dynamic shattered, again, but so had Dean’s heart. It had just taken one more time watching Cas walk away for Dean to realize he needs him, and not just for his angel powers, like Cas always seems to think. Dean needs his best friend, mostly because he is stupidly in love with him. Again, not something Dean would ever tell Sam because he is barely working through that shitbag of feelings that have finally caught up with him after ten years of knowing the guy, and also because they just don’t talk about that stuff. At least, Dean doesn’t. Sam sometimes opens up to Dean, like the other night in the impala when he told Dean how he felt like he was drowning. Dean gets that, he feels that way most of the time, but he is the big brother, and it’s his job to protect Sam, no matter what, even if that means from God himself, and this time it literally does mean that. Getting off of the bed, Dean joined his little brother for another fight, at least this one they have a chance of winning. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Dean dreamt of Cas again, but this time it was a good dream--one where he would eventually wake up feeling well rested, but the ache in his chest would only hurt more profoundly. Dean looked up at Cas’ face, his eyes bright blue and his wings a vivid shade of black. The best part is that Cas is gloriously naked, except for his backwards blue tie. Dean isn’t exactly sure why that is around the angel’s neck and frankly, he doesn’t care. He looks at the longing in his angel’s eyes, knowing his own reflect that feeling. It’s more than lust though, it is their bond. Cas leans down and kisses Dean on the tip of the nose before making his way south, kissing everything in his path. He runs his fingers through the angel’s black hair, wondering why he hadn’t had the courage to face these feelings before. All of these years, Dean has kept his attraction to his best friend a secret because, well he has never openly faced the fact that he is attracted to both men and women. With Cas, that attraction is different. It is more than just physical attraction, Dean enjoys spending time with Cas. He loves to just sit and drink a beer with him, laughing and listening to Cas tell stories of his time as a soldier. He loves the way his eyes and nose crinkle when he laughs and he misses him so goddamn much.

Cas sits up suddenly, looking at Dean with enough intensity to bring Heaven down upon them. 

“Dean…” Castiel’s deep voice resonated around the quiet space. “Please stop thinking about such sad things and try to enjoy my company before I have to leave again.” Cas begged.

“I’m sorry Cas, I just wish I’d had the balls to tell you how I felt about you in person.” Dean gets all choked up.

“I don’t understand what your balls have to do with expressing your feelings, unless you meant in a physical way?” Cas perks up at the idea of that. Dean laughs at his adorable angel. During the remainder of the dream, they stop talking and put their mouths to better use, until Dean finally wakes up, mid orgasm. 

“Dammit.” He mutters, his bed is sticky from his wet dream. The scenes play back through his mind, but they are fading fast and the wounds in his heart throbbed with pain. He grabs the whisky bottle beside his bed and heads for the bathroom.

____________________________________________________________________________

The sound of the heavy metal door slamming shut rang through the bunker followed by two pairs of boots trudging down the stairs. Castiel sat in silence, listening to the Winchester’s coming home after another long hunt. He’d finally listened to the voicemails, read through the novellas of text messages from both brothers, and decided it was time to come back. He wasn’t going to, Castiel had made his mind up that he was going to leave the Windchester’s alone and let them live their lives in peace, but then his grace failed. He’s felt it, those last moments of power as his essence, his angelic being faltered and grew dim. He had been sitting in a coffee shop, looking for a case when it happened. Cas wasn’t sure if it was due to heaven slowly dying or the work of something else, but it had finally happened, and this time he didn’t know if it could be fixed. 

“I don’t give a damn what you say Sam, but that kid died because of me!” Dean’s voice thundered, cracking slightly on the last word. They had worked a really tough case this week, even for them. They had been fighting a ghoul, and not just any ghoul, but one who hunted down children. It went from bad to worse, to a little bit better before finally landing on disastrous, and Dean had watched a seven year old boy die in his arms.

“Dean,” Sam started gently, prepared to argue until his dying breath that it was not Dean’s fault that they couldn’t save the kid. They threw their bags on the table, and Sam always kicked his shoes off here. 

“Oh stuff it, will ya? It was my fault that we didn’t get there in time and you and I both--” Dean stopped suddenly, his emerald eyes falling on a disheveled angel. He stopped in his tracks, watching carefully as if the man in front of him might disappear again. 

“Cas, hey. Where have you been man, we’ve been worried sick about you.” Sam said, walking over and pulling the angel out of his chair and into a bear hug. 

“Sam, I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye, I left in a hurry.” Castiel explained gruffly, returning the affection to his friend, but his eyes never left Dean’s. “I came back… I tried hunting down a vampire’s nest, and I was so close… until…” Castiel’s voice trailed off. Sam pulled back, keeping his hands on his friend’s shoulders, and looked at him with concern. 

“Until what?” Dean spoke, his voice hard and clinical, even though his insides felt like hot marshmallows.   
“Until I fell.” Cas stated simply, coldly. 

Sam’s eyes widened in shock at the revelation. “Fell? Cas, how?” Sam questioned him, his voice fell to a whisper. “What happened?”

Castiel just shook his head, he didn’t have an answer for that. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled loudly, causing Cas to smile sheepishly as Sam, “I’m sorry, but do you mind if I eat something first? I’m very hungry.” He asked, hoping he wouldn’t be turned away. Of course he wasn’t. Sam left for the kitchen, deciding Cas needed a good meal after being gone so long. Hell, they all needed something good. Sam doesn't usually eat unhealthy, but tonight he would make an exception. Of course when he got to the kitchen and realized all of the food they had went bad while they were gone, and then further realized that Dean is the chef in the family and not him, Sam decided to order four large pizzas from their favorite place. 

Meanwhile, Castiel stood awkwardly, his eyes wandering everywhere except for on Dean. Dean’s eyes however, never left the angel standing before him. A whirlwind of emotions rocked through him, from rage at Cas for leaving, pain at seeing his best friend so lost looking, and finally settling on relief that Castiel was safe, relief that he was finally back home. Without thinking, because that is Dean Winchester’s signature move after all, Dean closed the distance between them, taking Castiel’s surprised face in his hands before pulling him in, kissing him like he had wanted to for the last decade. Ten years worth of feelings, spilling out of the two men as Castiel adjusted to the situation, before closing his eyes and giving in, falling against Dean’s chest and wrapping his arms around him. Castiel lifted his face slightly, putting as much into the kiss as he was getting out of it, and ran his hands up Dean’s spine, eliciting a shiver of delight from him. 

Behind them, Sam smiled watching the scene unfold in front of him after years of watching those two dance around each other in synchronized motion, before feeling a little awkward at watching his brother and best friend make out, and deciding to leave through the garage instead of the front door. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The dull light from Dean’s phone screen crept across the otherwise dark room, the device dropped and forgotten along a path of clothes strone carelessly from last night’s heated spark of desire. The whisper of skin on sheets rustled and tangled between intertwined feet as two bodies melted together. Dean blinked awake, giving his eyes time to adjust to the dark room before turning them on the face of the angel asleep beside him. Well, Cas isn’t an angel anymore, not technically. But he will always be Dean’s guardian angel, even if he doesn’t have his wings. Memories from last night flood Dean’s brain, leaving him feeling hazier than normal, but in such a wonderful way. 

After they eat dinner with Sam--who had mysteriously disappeared as soon as he finished eating and catching up with Castiel, Dean had decided to retire for the night, because he was still kind of nasty from the hunt, and although he was happy Cas was home, he was still unsatisfied with how the ghoul hunt had turned out. After turning on the shower and peeling his clothes from his body, Dean stepped into the hot spray, letting it wash away all of the stress that had been boiling under the surface. Dean heard the door open and close softly, saw the shadow of a slim, muscular figure undressing through the curtain, watching as that figure slipped in behind Dean, wrapping strong arms around him. Castiel trembled unsure if it was the contrast of hot water falling on his cold skin, or something else as Dean turned around in his arms, green eyes gazing down into deep blue ones. A smile graced Dean’s lips as he leaned down and pressed them gently to Castiel’s, one hand tangling in a mess of black hair, the other running two fingers up his lovers side light as a feather. Castiel deepened the kiss, parting his lips slightly, allowing Dean’s tongue to caress Cas’s lower lip before diving in. 

Dean’s hand moved to Castiel’s leg, gripping it underneath the knee and pulled it up around his hip, as they moved together under the waterfall. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of each others slick skin before Dean picked up his shampoo, squirting a small amount into his palm and lifted his arms. He lathered Castiel’s hair, massaging his scalp with his fingertips, reveling in the sight of Cas’s eyes fluttering shut as he enjoyed the sensation. After rinsing his hair, Dean lathered his own quickly before moving to grab a washcloth, lathering it with his body wash and running it over Castiel’s entire body, cleaning him. He took his time, running the cloth over his chest, chiseled stomach and kneeling to wash his legs and feet. Castiel’s cheeks burned crimson at the picture of Dean on his knees, his faces inches from Castiel’s erection.

Dean looked up through thick lashes, watching his angel’s face as he wrapped one hand around Castiel’s cock, giving it a few quick pumps before licking a stripe from the base to the tip and taking the whole thing in slowly. Cas’s hand went to Dean’s head, fisting his hair gently as Dean went to work. Cas’s head fell back slightly, and he focused on the feeling of Dean’s mouth on him, hoping he wasn’t going to wake up from this wonderful dream. “Dean, ah, please.. Don’t stop.” Cas pleaded, he could feel himself getting closer to his climax, could feel the dam within shattering. Dean hummed around Cas’s cock, the vibrations taking him higher as he came, his fingers tightening in Dean’s short brown locks. Dean stilled, taking all of Cas’s cum in his mouth, before spitting it out on the shower floor. 

He stood on shaky legs, his muscles burning from kneeling for so long, and took Castiel’s face in his hands again peppering sweet kisses from his mouth to his throat. He could feel his hard cock poking Cas’s hip, and apparently so could Cas because he reached down to stroke it. Dean lurched forward, it had been too long since someone else had done this to him, and he reveled in the fact that it was currently the man he had yearned for over the better part of a decade jerking him. He leaned his head against Cas’s shoulder, squeezing his thick arms as Cas pumped him, giving a slight twist at the tip, just how Dean liked. He’d have to ask how Cas knew that, it was just instinct or if Cas had seen that from poking around through Dean’s thoughts in the past. His train of thought was lost when Cas’s lips grazed his ear, “Come for me Dean,” he whispered, pushing Dean over the edge. He came hard, biting down into Cas’s neck, his hips twitching into Cas’s hands as he milked the last of Dean’s orgasm out of him. They finished their shared shower, going through nightly routines before leaving the bathroom clad in pajama pants and loose tees.

“Well, goodnight Dean.” Cas kissed his lovers cheek softly before turning to head to his own room, which before tonight will have never been slept in. He only made it about two steps before Dean’s fingers closed around his wrist.

“Wait,” Dean’s eyes sparkled with some mysterious emotion, mixed somewhere between lust, mischief, and adortion, “Stay with me tonight, please Cas, you’ve been gone so long, I really just want you to stay with me.” He begged gently, hoping he wasn’t being too pushy. Cas smiled, his eyes crinkling around the edges, before he looked up at Dean and kissed him again. 

“If you want me to stay with you, I will happily do that Dean.” Cas voice was deep, but it no longer rang with angelic authority. Instead, it sounded almost bashful, unsure which was new for the angel. Being human had some perks, and it definitely had it’s cons. Castiel had developed a capacity for feeling emotions when he was still full of angelic grace, it was something he had developed as his relationship with the respective Winchester brothers grew. He felt comradery and brotherly love for Sam, and he fell madly in love with Dean after only a few months of knowing him. That love only grew over the years, and even when they fought he never felt it fade. Suddenly though, as Castiel was thrust at being human once again, all of those emotions were heightened, his newfound humanity working overtime. As Dean lead Castiel to his bedroom, he knew that no matter what happens, no matter what Chuck does to them in the future, as long as he has Dean Winchester by his side, he will always be happy. 

Dean opened the door to his bedroom and Cas followed quietly, closing the door behind him with a soft click. “Cas,” Dean started, looking to pools of aquamarine, “I’m sorry about what happened before. I’m sorry that I said what I said, and that I made you leave.” Cas began to protest, but Dean held a hand up, silencing him. “I was a dick, I know that now. With everything going on, I took my anger out on you. I blamed you for mom, when we all had a part to play in that. I was looking for an excuse and you just happened to be there. I’m so sorry.” Hot tears broke free from Dean’s eyes, and his voice cracked. Cas took Dean’s head in his hands, wiping his tears away from his pink cheek. 

“Dean, stop.” Cas spoke with finality, knowing that Dean was sorry from the voicemails he’d left on his phone. “I know. I forgive you as long as you also forgive me.”

“Cas, fuck.” Dean kissed him, pushing Castiel against the wooden door. Flush against each other, Dean’s body began reacting, a rush of blood moving through him before settling in his dick. Cas felt Dean’s erection begin to stiffen, and unconsciously rubbed against him, seeking friction. “Cas, I need you to know, before anything else…” Dean pulled back and looked at his angel, his lips swollen from being kissed so hard, glistening softly in the glow of the lamp in the corner of the room. “I need you to know… I love you.” There, Dean said it. He waited for a moment, for the walls to come crashing down, for Cas to push him away and scream at him to stop being ridiculous, for Chuck to suddenly pop in and stab him in the face, but nothing happened. Nothing except the way Castiel’s eyes widened slightly at the confession, nothing bad happened at all. Cas smiled, and kissed Dean again pouring more affection into it than in the history of the universe. 

“I love you Dean, so damn much.” Cas whispered before lifting Dean’s shirt over his head, his hands trailing over the soft flesh that had been hidden underneath. Taking his own off, Castiel pushed off of the door and lead Dean to the bed, knocking him onto it and crawling on top of him. He kissed him again before moving to pull Dean’s pajama pants off, flinging them off of the bed and removing his own. They scooted up the bed, resting Dean’s head on the pillow at the top as Cas made his way around his body, nipping lightly at the tender skin. Cas went to take Dean in his mouth, but was stopped when Dean put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the elder Winchester with in clear confusion as he was just about to return the favor Dean had given him in the shower. 

Dean rolled over to the nightstand and reached inside the drawer, pulling a small purple bottle out from inside of it. Cas’s eyes widened in shock that Dean already wanted to have intercourse, but Dean just smiled and pulled Cas in for another kiss. “Cas, I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you inside of me tonight.” Dean whispered, knowing it was the absolute truth. “Please, I need this. I need you.” 

Cas looked at Dean thoroughly, making sure that this is what he really wanted before he flipped Dean over, lifting his ass into the air. Cas popped the cap on the bottle of lube, and squeezed a decent amount onto his hand, warming it up before running his long index finger between Dean’s cheeks, circling his puckered rim before sliding inside. Dean sucked in a breath, taking a moment to adjust to the intrusion before urging Cas to continue. The angel fingered Dean open, adding another finger as the minutes ticked on. Dean grinded back onto Castiel’s hand, breathy moans escaping his lips. He buried his face into the pillow, when suddenly Castiel’s fingertips grazed over the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of Dean. He thrusted back, begging Cas for more, who was all too happy to oblige. Cas pumped his fingers inside of Dean, peppering light kisses on his cheeks and back as he went, bringing Dean closer to the edge with every touch. 

“Cas, I’m ready,” Dean moaned gruffly, “Please I need you.” Cas flipped Dean to lay on his back, he wanted to see his lovers face as he fucked him. Dean wrapped strong legs around Cas’s hips, lifting himself as Cas lined the tip of his hard cock up with Dean’s hole. Slowly, he pushed in, both men gasping at the sensation. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed, his hands reaching up to grab Cas’s strong biceps as Cas thrusted gently into him. Dean’s mouth was lax, his face the picture of pure bliss as Cas continued, watching Dean as he pushed himself deeper inside with every movement until he was seated to the hilt. He pulled out slowly, then continued, moving faster with each passing moment. Both men moaned, whispering each others name, getting louder as Cas pumped into Dean harder and harder. He reached a hand down to stroke Dean’s leaking cock in time with his own rhythm, both coming closer to ecstasy. Dean came first, spurts of cum shooting out of his cock painting Castiel’s chest with his seed. This drove Cas over the edge and he gave a few final hard thrusts until he was coming, releasing himself inside of Dean. 

They took a few minutes, just laying there catching their breath before Cas pulled himself out of Dean, rolling onto his side and flopping down onto the pillow beside the man he loved. Dean reached over and grabbed some tissues, cleaning his come off of them both before rolling over and slinging an arm over Castiel’s chest, both falling fast asleep in each others arms. 

He smiles as he gazes at how peaceful his man looks, one arm tucked under his pillow and the other resting across his bare chest. Dean sighs and decides to spend twenty more minutes holding Cas until they need to get up and begin the day. He rolls over and lays his arm over Cas’s chest, brushing his fingers down his side, feeling his lover shiver under his soft touch. Another smiles plays at Dean’s lips as he relaxes, Castiel asleep in his arms, and Dean can feel his heart swell. He loves him, just so damn much and this time Dean’s not going to let him go.


End file.
